Muse of Light and Shadow
by DracoMidnight
Summary: A young Draconian Troll named Lunair has faced a rather horrifying past that includes a indestructible boss that has somehow managed to teleport back in time to her time and kill everyone and she has now wound up in Alternia again. Before managing to enter into the game Sgrub while at her moirail's hive on some stroke of luck. Rated as it is for lots of cussing and other things.
1. Prologue

Beginning Commentary - Just wanted to add my homestuck fanfiction with Lunair. She is rather interesting to write about and I have other OCs in it like her brother Seikar and then also another person that will be mentioned later on in the story and she is rather important as well. I might make another story with my seadweller OC Sairah and then also Eclipe which is a light purple blood... but I'm not so sure. I'll see how it goes.

- Prologue

An ice blue dragonet with large ice blue feathered wings that faded off to white and a feather tipped tail that had the same coloration was walking elegantly, her crystal like claws clacking gently against the stone. She shook out the snow white fur around her neck focusing her tufted ears forward as the ruff behind her ears perked forward slightly. Her curved horns curved upwards in two places and almost seemed like antlers. Her light blue eyes were flecked with gold and had a look of cleverness to them. She had the look of a royal and was defined and proper as such. A queen in all her glory, that rules alongside her mate. He was pure black tinted with red and purple and had large peacock like feathered wings that faded off to purple and red, the same was with his tail. His eyes were a gold-flecked deep purple hue that had a look of keen focus and deadly accuracy. If you were to stare into his eyes you would either feel fear or dread. With his mate you feel peace before being killed by her mate as that was how the two hunted and ruled. The dragonet's mate's long legs were meant for running while she was meant for swimming and flying. The two both wore a breastplate that had their respective symbols of Sylph of Light and Bard of Shadow on it. But as of right now even though they looked calm they were actually rather grim due to an alarming discovery. In the grub caves, all of the newborn grubs were dead. And what had killed them was a dragon hatchling hatched under the celestial stars for Virgo. He was pure black with deep blue eyes. He had the horns as a cross between the two regal dragons of light and shadow, and had the fur and feathers of the two mates. But what was different about this hatchling was that like the troll grubs he killed his horns were candy corn colored and the small spikes on his head and back were yellow until they grow out then they'll look like his horns. His claws were black but as he gets older they'll change to yellow when he gets older as well. The two dragons were surprised, the hatchling was theirs but how this happened they had no idea. Somehow he had come back to life from his first life, instead of having an ancestor like most. The two older dragons brought back home their reborn son and watched him carefully, noticing that he had no recollection of his first life and so they let him have his ignorant passion over him not having a first life. They had named him Seikar for his love of the shadows like his father and how he will sometimes seek them out and hide in them if they are dark enough and sneak attack anyone passing by.

7 sweeps later and the new race known as Draconian Troll has been completely formed/known unlike back then as more of these kinds of dragon and troll mixed race was hatched from other dragon DNA. They had also found out that Draconian Trolls can turn into trolls and dragons independently, but back then it was no secret either, just a really rare occurrence that is then deemed as a fake or the moon light. Seikar had developed a very faint tint of grey to his now midnight purplish black. His horns and spikes were candy corn colored completely and his claws turned yellow. His blue eyes got the gold flecks in them showing his rank in dragon blood standards. Behind his large tufted ears he had also grown a small ruff like his mother's but it was still growing along with his horns and spikes. But he still had no recollection of his first life even when the two mates had had another Draconian Troll that was reborn as well, a young dragonet born on the cusp for Aquarius and Pisces. She had horns almost like her mother's and had deep sapphire blue scales that'll change to a lighter shade as she grew older. She had large feathered wings and tail like her father's. But that didn't surprise the two mates. No. What had surprised the two was that she had maintained being a double mutant and had all of her first life's memories. Her double mutant being that she had candy red blood and that she had 6 blood colors which her candy red blood made it the 6th, which was 1 to many for Draconian Trolls. Her mother cared about her dearly but she had to get rid of her otherwise her father would have tried another attempt at her life out of still burning hatred to mutants. So when the young dragonet was around 0.5 sweeps old their mother gave her to her brother Seikar and had renamed her Lunair and surprisingly she still had both parents' traits for light and shadow. Their mother then sent her brother off to the area where Draconian Trolls were now sent to live. The two siblings had lived together with Seikar taking care of his "double" mutant little sister and making sure to keep her safe and protecting her carefully from other eyes. But for Lunair's first few sweeps she was terrified of her brother, but didn't say why and so he tried his best to get her trust as the two grew up. Only Seikar thought he knew what both of their parents looked like while Lunair only knew what her mother looked like. But Lunair had maintained rather startling memories of her past life unlike her brother who had no recollection of his first life. Their parents had given Seikar his breastplate with the symbol of the Thief of Shadow on it and with Lunair the symbol of Muse of Light and Shadow.

4 sweeps later and Lunair was bounding quickly through the woods helping her brother hunt. While her brother at 11 sweeps old was still considered a dragoling, Lunair was still considered a hatchling and was also smaller than most Draconian Trolls. As the two were running through the woods Lunair ran off being skilled in hunting like their father was. She was following a scent trail closely as her brother went off following another scent trail. The two had always hunted like this when they went out as it was more efficient and one wouldn't make a mistake and scare off the prey. Lunair had spotted her prey when a warning call was sent up into the air from her brother causing the prey Lunair was hunting to run off. But instead of being pissed at him for making her lose her kill, she was worried by how his call sounded. It had sounded devastated and horrified at something. Lunair then quickly ran to where her brother was and looked at what her saw and was horrified at the sight as well. The whole land was on fire and the black queen was killing Draconian Trolls left and right seeing them as a threat. "Seikar, what's going on? I'm scared…" Lunair then said stepping closer to her brother who snapped out of his trance and looked down at his little sister who was trembling. "Come Lunair, it isn't safe here on this planet for us anymore," Seikar said quickly leading Lunair back home and to a secret room that had a transportalizer to teleport to another planet called Alternia, the place where Seikar and Lunair once lived before. Seikar had set the transportalizer to destroy itself after Lunair and him teleported to Alternia. But before they left they quickly gathered their things that they couldn't leave without and left to Alternia. When the transportalizer blew up it destroyed the cave that the two had lived in leaving no trace behind. Lunair was in her troll form when they both appeared on Alternia and Seikar stayed in his dragon form to act as her guardian/lusus. The worker drones for the young grublings came and helped the two of them build their hive in a cave by a waterfall with a massive tree growing from it in the middle of a forest. There the two stayed and no one thought any other of the two and just thought of the two as troll and lusus. Lunair had quickly met a few of the trolls whose names where Karkat, Sollux, Gamzee, Feferi, and Terezi, She had become great friends with Feferi and often swims with her when they both have the time. Lunair had become moirails with Terezi and the two found out that they live in the same forest and friends with Sollux, Gamzee and Karkat. Kanaya and Lunair got along as well when the two finally met each other and they often talked with each other. But when Lunair met Vriska, the two didn't get along to great but they do talk to each other and sometimes played pranks at times till a certain event later on in their lives. But that was about all whom she knew for now, so let's get on with her story when she was about 7 sweeps old.


	2. Chapter 1

Beginning Commentary - If you have been to my deviantART - dracomidnight - you will find this story on it. Though it'll be edited more here than it is there... I might also add the Scarred's tale on as well as it is a side story from Lunair's past.

- Go to current self and begin the tale~!

3 sweeps later my horns had come in fully but will continue to grow till I reach a certain age in adulthood. My tail grew as well and I got the gold flecks in my eyes showing that I was a high ranked dragon and my claws turned from black to yellow as well but no one thought anything of it thinking I may have painted my nails. My eyes however they didn't know what to think of them getting the flecks of gold in them but I just said that that's what my eyes always looked like. I woke up stretching from my recuperacoon as it always comforted me other than the times that I was allowed and able to sleep curled up beside my brother to ward off my night terror memories of the past. I brought my head to the surface of the recuperacoon and breathed in fresh air sighing before getting out. Slime dripped off of my long wavy black hair and slightly tufted pointy long ears. I flicked my ears to get the slime off in annoyance. Every troll knows not to eat the green slime except Gamzee ignores that and does so anyway. It may be because of his lack of a lusus to tell him not to… But who knows. I go to my bathroom to wash off sighing in relief as the warm water ran down my shoulders and back. I hummed slightly in the shower enjoying the feel of the hot water soothing the stiffness in my shoulders and back as I washed myself off. I got out of the shower and quickly dried myself off not bothering blow drying my hair and leaving my shoulder-length wavy black hair damp. I changed into a deep sapphire blue shirt with a gold-flecked grey Pisces symbol on it and black jeans and combed my hair and brushed my sharp dragon like teeth before going back into my respiteblock. I look about my room smiling slightly. My respiteblock was rather spacey and clean. My dragon feather pile mixed with my brother's and mine's hatchling feathers when we shed them making it the softest pile known… or at least to my standards, was in one corner of the room. The whole respiteblock walls had well flushed out and detailed drawings of my first life's memories, mostly of scenery instead of having actual trolls and dragons drawn on them. In a corner of the block was my blue recuperacoon. And along that wall was a rather impressive bookshelf. On another side near my hatchling feather pile was an art easel with a master set of art supplies. Then near the door of my respite block but at the other corner was my desk with my fuchsia and candy red husktop. Siting near my husktop was a deep blue scalemate plushy with a light blue chest and white button eyes. The scalemate's name was Raspberrystar and she was given to me as a gift from Terezi for our moirallegiance. I had given her one of my hatchling feathers and though she was curious as to why it looked like my feathers on my tail but far bigger she didn't question it and then thought it must be my lusus's feather. We had become moirails before Terezi went blind which was why she saw what my feather looked like. I was rather devastated to learn about how she went blind and helped her along with her lusus. I was mostly there for support like any moirail will do and sometimes to join in and help/learn as well. Terezi did her moirallegiance in a different way for me. Every time that I had one of my "night terrors" which were really just memories of my first life she would always be there to help me along with my brother. I smiled at the scalemate before leaving my respiteblock and walking down the hallway painted with more elaborate drawings of my first life thanks to me as I walked barefoot. I had even painted around pictures of my family when we were all together in our homeland before everything fell apart… When I first saw the tall, lean purple and red tinted black dragon standing behind Seikar and me I had been rather terrified knowing who he was and what he did to me in the past. I looked at him and still saw resemblances between him and Seikar and me. I snapped out of my memories as I heard a sharp yelp and smelled a faint scent of grape, blueberries, green apples, and honey with flecks of caramel scented blood. I quickly rushed down to see my brother bleeding slightly on his ear as it had gotten snagged on something and was torn slightly. Gold-flecked swirled purple, cerulean, jade, and yellow blood trickled slowly down from it as he was grumbling to himself. "Here let me help with that Seikar… you are terrible when it comes down to wounds at times," I said going over to him as he looked down at me the ruff behind his ears flattened slightly from the pain the wound in his ear had caused and the embarrassment at being caught. He then sighed before lowering his head to let me check the wound and I quickly tended to it pulling out some rocks from the cave ceiling. I am going to have to smooth it out again… great… I had then finished with tending to Seikar's ear as he flicked out his 4 colored swirled tongue flecked with gold against my face in thanks. I smiled stroking his silky smooth midnight black snout as he purred/rumbled faintly nudging his snout into my hand. I took my hand away and he huffed at me lifting his head up and shaking out the deep sapphire blue fur around his neck before nuzzling me gently and trotting off to his room. I went to the meal vault and opened it getting out some grubcakes to eat.

After finishing eating my breakfast I went back to my respiteblock and noticed that my husktop was flashing at me saying that someone had trolled me on Trollian. I went over to it and sat down in my chair. It was Sollux trolling me. I logged on and replied to him asking if I was on and if I wanted to play a game. I had told him that I didn't want to play the game and he said that I'll come around about it eventually and told me what to do if I should decide to change my mind. And with that he disconnected as did I planning to go on a walk and maybe stop and meet Terezi as her hive was sort of in the same forest as mine. I went to my brother's room and told him that I was going to go for a walk and he told me to be careful and I nodded waving to him as I left the massive cave/tree hive. I quickly walked through the forest being mindful of the creatures that lurk here in the dark. But even though I was walking fairly quickly I was still enjoying the scenery and the peaceful quietness the forest took on with its streams trickling steadily into a pond or another. I looked about silently being mindful of where I am going as I came across a massive tree with a hive in it and scalemate plushies hanging from the tree on nooses. I climbed up the rope ladder that came down from the hive to the platform for the hive's main door and knocked. A few moments later the door opened revealing my moirail Terezi who was sniffing about. "Who's there?" *sniff* *sniff* "Hmmm… I thought someone had knocked…" She then said sniffing about. "Yes, someone had knocked and that someone is me Terezi," I then said as she flashed her signature toothy grin. "Why, Lunair! You should have told me you were coming over! It's quite a pain you know not being able to smell you… how do you even manage to do that?" She cackled a bit but stepped aside to let me in before closing the door. A barrage of smells hit my nose from all the colors on her walls and floors, though the one color/flavor standing out the most was cherry red. "Sorry about that Terezi. I had decided to go for a walk and then visit you since you aren't that far away from my hive. And how I keep my scent hidden is my little secret," she pouted a bit when I said the last part but her cheery face came back as she said, "Not being able to smell you coming is a bit daunting… but I am glad that you came over! I was almost thinking about going over to your hive! But you beat me to it!" I laughed a bit. "You can still come over if you want. I was just taking a walk and am going to go back now," Terezi laughed with her wide toothy grin. "I would love to! Let's go!" she then quickly went to go get her cane which she didn't really need… but she carried it anyway for fighting as well. I smiled following along behind her as we exited her hive and climbed down from it and made the journey back to my hive. Along the way Terezi kept talking about her rping with Senator Lemonsnout and how she had won another case. I laughed saying congrats to her and told her what happened a while ago about my lusus tripping and hurting himself on the ear. She frowned a bit and asked if he was ok and I nodded my head before remembering that she is blind and said that he is ok just a bit embarrassed at the fact that he tripped and hurt himself. When we reached my hive I opened the door letting Terezi into my hive. I called out to Seikar telling him we had company and a short chirping call from his room told us that he heard. Terezi immediately went over to a section of my wall that had nothing on it as it was meant for Terezi when she came over and wanted to draw. I had always washed it off afterwards so she can reuse it to draw something else on it. She smiled but came back over to me, "So what do you want to do Lulu?" Terezi said calling me by my nickname that I absolutely despised. "One, please don't call me that, and two, how about some good old fashioned role playing?" She smiled even bigger and cackled nodding her head, "Yes! Let's! Where do you keep your chalk again Luna?" she was walking about my hive looking for where I keep my art supplies. I sighed slightly happy that she choose the nickname that I liked and went to go get the chalk. After a while though when I came back Terezi was looking around for me confused until she smelled the chalk I was holding and quickly rushed over to me. "I honestly hate not being able to smell you… but anyway let's get on with it!" she then took the chalk and began drawing out a crime scene and the role playing then commenced.

After about 3 hours of role playing it finally came to an end and I washed up the chalk on the floors while Terezi was eating/licking my red chalk. I had always made sure to buy more than one for cases like this. She smiled where she thought I was but ended up smiling at a wall. "I'm over here Terezi," I then said and her head then snapped to where I was and a look of slight annoyance was etched on her face. "Can't you at least wear something that only I can smell so I know where you are?" She then pouted as she said that and I sighed. "I might be able to… come with me then to my respiteblock so I can see which one you want to choose," she brightened up and quickly went in the direction of my voice and I had to hold her hand gently so she wouldn't get lost as I lead her to my room. "Alright wait right here," I then sat her down in my chair as she went back to the red chalk in her hands as I came back with a box full of necklaces in their boxes and bracelets and earrings and rings. "Alright, so choose which one you think stands out strongest to you and I'll wear it so you know where I am, all right? But only you'll be able to smell it so choose wisely," she looked at me and nodded before looking through the boxes sniffing each one carefully before coming across a dichroic glass necklace in the shape of a heart with an intricate design in it. It was a light blue with purple, pink, yellow, green, reddish pink, and violet. "This one! It smells absolutely wonderful! And it also seems just like you!" she smiled brightly holding it out to me and I took it from her and put it around my neck. "So how about that, better?" I then asked Terezi as she smiled even wider and nodded her head. "I can actually smell where you are now! You were the only one that made me truly feel blind…" she pouted a bit at the thought and I sighed slightly. "Sorry about that. But you are still the greatest moirail ever," she cackled as I said that flashing a toothy smile and standing up. "Well I got to get going before the sun rises and all that." I put the box away after placing the jewelry back inside, "Would you like me to walk back with you or you got it?" I turned to look at her with a worried look plastered on my face, "Don't worry I got it! I may have been blind around you but I'm not totally helpless! I can protect myself!" She went to the main door of my hive and I followed behind her, "Alright… Just be careful Terezi," she nodded and waved her hand to me and I called out telling her goodbye and that I'll see her later. I looked down at the necklace around my neck and smiled slightly before going back inside and closing the door. I went back to my respiteblock after eating dinner and bringing something to my lusus to eat before getting ready for bed as the Alternian sun rose in the sky.


	3. Chapter 2

- Wake Up, It's Tomorrow~!

I yawned waking up earlier than I should. I had always been an early night troll while most trolls wouldn't even dream of waking up at this ungodly hour. I for the one however love it (though much to my lusus's annoyance) and I always loved to go outside at this time as well which scares my lusus beyond belief. He had always fretted in the draconian tongue that I might get culled or severely hurt and would just go on and on fretting. I got out of my recuperacoon quickly and washed off and prepared myself for the night. I went to my closet and got out my deep sapphire blue cloak that had intricate patterns and my symbol sown in black on the back of the cloak and the rim of the cloak was black as well. I lifted the hood up being careful of my swept back horns and the two points that they curve up on. I quickly went to go put on my black converses before sneaking out of my room and silently passing my lusus's room as to not wake Seikar up. I went to the door of my hive hearing the waterfall raging outside the door. As I opened the door I was met with a nice refreshing spray of water from the waterfall about 7 or so feet from the door flowing into the lake that lay just beyond. I looked behind me to make sure that Seikar hadn't woken up before slipping out into the early night and closing the door behind me. Seikar knows about my early nightly walks and doesn't run out of the hive to look for me as I always come back at a certain time. But that doesn't stop him from scowling down at me and chittering at me furiously when I do arrive back at my hive. I sigh equipping my dagger against the belt that hung at my side just in case if I ran into any trouble. The dagger's sheath was a beautiful deep sapphire blue with a dragon on it. The blade hilt had a dragon's head and wings and curved on the end to meet with the hilt again. It was a fairly large dagger being half the size of my elbow to my finger tips and was sharp enough to cut through the toughest scales of a dragon. I sniffed the air sorting through the scents in case if there was anything threatening nearby. But the only thing that I smelled was the faded scent of Seikar and Terezi. I had then continued with my walk and finished with it when the two moons finally rose high enough in the sky that other trolls will start waking up. I go back home quickly after getting into a skirmish with one of the barkbeasts in the forest that was a little bit to plucky and it's olive and burgundy blood had splattered on the ground and my blade when it tried attacking me. I had cleaned the blade off quickly but the damn creature's scent of blood was still on it. I was going to have to wash the blade off thoroughly otherwise Seikar will complain about that. That and I also don't like the smell of blood on the metal blade. The reason behind this is that I sometimes coat the blade in my venom to get rid of anything on it and to strengthen the blade. Though of course to get my venom I had to turn into my dragon form and so I go into a special room that no troll knows about except for Seikar when I do it. I enter my hive once again and am greeted with a low annoyed growl and a few sniffs from where Seikar stood. Shit. He found out about the blade and the fight… oh great here we go again… I then braced myself as Seikar then started ranting at me in draconian about being careful and that he was against me going out early in the night as I do and without someone with me. Then he went on about the dagger and the scent of blood on it. I just sighed and threw the dagger at his mouth and he caught it growling at me and glaring as he spat the dagger out disgustedly at the taste of the barkbeast's blood. But he got the message and slunk off back to his room after a huff at me and a nudge showing truly how much he worries and I reply back with a hug to his snout and a quick peck of a kiss on the tip of his nose. He rumbled slightly in response and went back to his room. I swear that dragon is really over protective but I don't mind. It reassures me that my brother/lusus cares about me and won't let anything harm me or even threaten about harming me without getting attacked. I then went to my room and cleaned the dagger off thoroughly. Making sure none of the blood scent was still on it as I sheathed it and placed it back around my waist. I looked over to my computer and noticed that Terezi was trying to get my attention and I went over to my computer to read that she was going to be playing a game and wanted me over at her house to watch. I agreed to it and somehow got a bad feeling from the game as well since she told me it was the one that Sollux had tried to get me to play as well. I think it was Sgrub… anyway. I packed all the things I would need into my sylladex and made sure that there was nothing that I was missing went down to the kitchen and ate some quick breakfast and told Seikar where I was going and he rumbled in response saying for me to be careful. He then had a look of thoughtfulness before saying that he was going to go and visit mom and dad back on their home planet and that he won't be back for quite some time. I nodded my head to him as he left to pack and teleported back home.

I then left to Terezi's hive when Seikar left and quickly made it and climbed up the rope ladder to be greeted by a hug and a cackle from Terezi. "I am really glad that I can smell you know!" she had then said letting me inside with a cackling laugh and a toothy smile. I smiled back at her flashing my own fanged grin replying, "Only for my bestest Moirail ever. So how about the game? Is it done downloading?" She smiled at me gesturing for me to follow her to her room which I did and she nodded before replying, "You bet I am the best! But not as great as you though! But as for the game it should be done downloading by now…" we then made it to her brightly colored and scented room and sat around her husktop as she clicked the .exe for Sgrub. She had connected to Karkat and started messing around with his house when a lot of things happened all at once that will be too hard and complicated to explain and bring up. But somehow I had also managed to get into the game as well since I was in Terezi's hive when it teleported and it had managed to teleport me into the game as well. And oh shit, am I glad that it did since I do not want to be burnt to a crisp by a meteor thank you very much. Terezi and I then alchemized a bunch of awesome looking stuff and started taking down imps left and right. We were soon joined by the others of our team and a few of them were surprised that I had managed to make it into the game but where relieved that I had managed to do so. Shortly after the other team had joined in completely and we had completed the mobius double reacharound. After some time and lots of fighting much stronger imps and going up the echeladder we soon all came across the last boss and had prepared to fight with our whole army of robot Aradia's to help fight. We had a close call when we finally finished the battle, Gamzee doing the most damage to the boss and me being the second along with Vriska. Our prize then soon appeared to us but just as Karkat was about to get it he appeared. Jack Noir. The original Aradiabot had then shoved us all into the transportalizer and followed soon after us as the other bots where culled by Jack to buy us time. We soon teleported to a meteor in the veil and hid there from Jack's wrath. We soon found out however the cause to all this later on and identified it to these 4 weird pink fleshed creatures that didn't have any horns and were soon identified as humans. They had played a game much like Sgrub but instead it was labeled as Sburb. Karkat had then told every single one of us to "troll" the humans and after much asking why and complaining everyone did so. Everyone except me. I never once trolled the humans and made sure no other troll told of me to the humans. I had no interest in the soft fleshed creatures and didn't see them as too intimidating. The only thing that I did do that was related to the humans was watch how they progressed in their game session curiously. But right now at the moment I wasn't doing that. I was looking at a timeline of some sort and decided that I had had enough for the day and quit early. I was walking down the hall completely unaware of the events unfolding back up in the lab as I walked. That is until I heard an ominous honk and the overpowering smell of blood hit me. It smelled of green olives, blue raspberry, and grape and I gasped in shock flattening my ears back in horror as I recognized the owners whose scents belong to and backed up quickly as the honking grew nearer. He had managed to back me into a corner as I saw his horns and his wild mess of hair as he honked and drew nearer till he was towering over me; he had three scratches down his face bleeding sluggishly with his grape scented purple blood. The yellow in his eyes were a bright red and seemed almost insane. He had Nepeta's claw in one hand and his olive stained clubs in the other. He then raised the hand that had Nepeta's claw on it and brought it down quickly as I closed my eyes and tried to protect myself from what was to come.


	4. Chapter 3

- Am I Still Alive?

Searing pain is what I feel right now as Gamzee brought the claw down on me. I didn't scream as it all happened to quickly when I felt the 3 claws slice across the right side of my shoulder and neck and across my chest to my left arm and shoulder leaving the claw lodged in, in favor for his club that he was most doubtedly was going to use if I hadn't quickly absconded the hell out of there. I went straight to my block and teleported in quickly. Luckily for me he hadn't seen my blood and he wasn't following me. I went into my bathroom and wincing pulled out the claw quickly and placed a towel quickly over the scars when it started bleeding from where I pulled the claw. I looked down at the claw with a look of disgust at the "double" mutant blood. I placed the claw in the sink and washed my blood off of it as I tended to the now scabbing scars. The one good thing about self-healing… sure it's not as strong as my dragon form and it's going to leave the scars behind… but it's better than bleeding to death. Then that leads to another problem… hiding the scars since they are being so kind as to show my blood color through a very thin grey sheen from my skin. I sighed wincing as I moved my arms to get bandages to wrap around them in case if they reopened. After much wincing and staunching my blood I finally managed to wrap the bandages around the scars. I looked down at my hands stained with my blood and sighed. I stood up and washed off the blood and put on a fresh shirt having the same problem as I did with the bandages. I hissed in pain and annoyance as I accidentally put pressure on one of the scars when I was bringing the shirt down over my head. I cleaned up the mess in the bathroom and made sure to dispose of the blood stained towels and shredded shirt. Disinfecting Nepeta's claw sadly as I knew that the ship-crazy, cat troll had been culled by Gamzee along with Equius. I wrapped the claw up gently and placed it on my desk before jumping at the sudden banging on my room's door. A tentative sniff to the air confirms to me that it's Karkat and not Gamzee as I walked to the door. He continued banging on the door worriedly and I could smell the grief and worry coming off of him and very faint traces of fear as it dulled down. "Lunair!? Are you alright? Oh gog I hope you're still alive…" Karkat then yelled through the door and banged on it once more. I opened the door and quickly dodged Karkat's hand as he was going to knock on the door once again. "Yes, more or less I'm ok… How's Gamzee…? Is he… still on a killing rage?" I said concerned and worried for my clown friend. Not caring about the scars as those weren't as deep as other scars I had gotten from dragons that looked down at my double mutant blood in disgust. Not caring about whether or not I am a high blood just the fact that I was a "double" mutant. I focused on Karkat once more and let him in as he gestured to come in. He looked so vulnerable and upset and of course I could understand why he was upset. I lead him over to the dragon feather pile that I had still managed to bring along after closing the door and sitting him down on it and sitting beside him. He took a deep shaky breath looking down at his hands which were trembling slightly now that I realized… "Yes… Gamzee is alright now… He calmed back down. But it seems that a lot more trolls had died than we thought… And Terezi is still alive…" He then said and I sighed slightly in relief knowing that my moirail was ok before looking at him tentatively saying, "I know Equius and Nepeta had been culled… But who else had been killed?" Karkat looked up at me and yellow and black with very faint candy red in it met with yellow and gold-flecked sapphire blue. It was the one thing that made the trolls wonder why my eyes were colored like that and not like how theirs was. He sighed still making eye contact with me as he said, "Feferi, Eridan, Vriska, and Tavros were killed… and Sollux had been blinded by Eridan." I stared in shock and horror at the amount of trolls killed. That was almost all of us… so that left Karkat, Gamzee, Terezi, Sollux, Kanaya, and me still alive… that isn't a lot considering there were 13 of us now diminished to 6. Karkat looked back down at his hands and tried to stop them from shaking and I looked at them before placing my hands on top of his. His skin was hotter than mine as mine was a lukewarm temperature from having high and low blood colors. He looked up at me his eyes showing his sadness and stress, but he was also looking at me curiously as to why I had my hands on top of his. I then hugged him ignoring the sharp protest my scars made at the sudden movement and pressure as I hugged him tightly. Karkat just sat there in shock before hugging me back tightly. He was trembling still and I could feel it more clearly now that I was hugging him. I must have been trembling as well since Karkat started rubbing my back gently. "I'm glad that you're alright though Karkat…" I then said and Karkat said the same to me. Who noes what I would have done if I knew that Karkat was killed by his moirail… I probably would have been grieved and pissed at Gamzee. I sighed I had to stop thinking about this. I knew that I had slight red feelings for Karkat but I also knew that he was flushed for Terezi… and shit. One of my scars opened up. I then broke from the hug and stood up as Karkat wondering stood up as well. "I got to go and tend to something…" I then mumbled loud enough for him to hear at the distance we were in before absconding to my bathroom once more. Not knowing that Karkat had followed slightly worried as I took my shirt off wincing and unwrapping the bandages and sure enough. It was bleeding rather sluggishly. I sighed slightly as I started drying the blood before accidentally making it worse by jumping and smacking my claws against the scar and just all in all making it deeper than it should have been when I heard Karkat knock on the door frame. "Karkat! I told you that I needed to tend to something! That and I am indecent!" I then screeched and quickly covered myself trying to hide my blood that was now flowing more freely. Great… "Sorry… I just thought that you might want some help…" Karkat then said still staying by the door. "N-no, I'm perfectly fine on my own… Thanks for offering. Now can you please lea-" I then cut off with a wince as I wasn't paying attention to how much pressure I was placing on the now reopened wounds. Karkat scowled and stepped into the bathroom further crossing his arms over his chest as he said, "It certainly seems like you need some fucking help. And I don't give a shit about what you say. I'm going to help." He took a few steps closer before stopping and flinching back at a slight snarl from me. "Don't come any closer… I don't want you seeing my blood…" I snarled silently at him again trying to cover my blood that was now trickling down my arms. He huffed at me and crossed his arms once more and took a few steps closer, "Honestly. You're worried about your blood color? What's so fucking bad about it? At least it isn't shitty like mine… at least it isn't a fucking mutant color…" I laughed bitterly at what he said. "'Isn't as bad as yours?' Hah! What a fucking laugh… Fine I'll show you. But you can't tell anybody about it…" I then said and Karkat just hmphed at me but said alright. I sighed turning around and Karkat just stared at the blood in shock. Gold-flecked fuchsia, violet, cerulean, jade, yellow, and candy red swirled blood was trickling from the 3 scars rather thickly as I covered my chest wincing slightly. "You're worried about your mutant blood? Well I worry about mine even more as it is mutant in two ways…" I then said scowling remembering my terrible child-hood. "How does it have flecks of gold and multiple colors?" Karkat then said curious and stepped closer before looking at me curiously. "It's because of my race. I am a different breed of troll and they have rankings based upon flecks of gold, silver, bronze and nothing… But that isn't considered mutant for me. What is considered mutant is that I have more than 5 blood colors and that I. Like you Karkat. Have candy red blood," He looked into my eyes to see if I was lying and only saw sadness and hurt as the memories came back. He then hugged me again tightly and saying that he was sorry and didn't mean it and that he was an ass or an insensitive nooksniffer or something like that. I sighed and hugged him awkwardly back trying to make sure none of my blood got on him. "It's alright Karkat… But can you please not hug me right now…? I need to finish up tending to the scars…" he nodded as he backed off and I quickly tended to them fighting the creeping blush that was threatening to come. He had actually hugged me of his own accord that is usually strange coming from Karkat… I thought to myself but shook the thought away as I finished drying the blood off and with help from Karkat rewrapped my scars. I placed my shirt back on and thanked Karkat as he nodded and we both left the bathroom after cleaning it up and went back upstairs to the main lab where I was tackle hugged by Terezi. I hugged her back tightly as she started worrying about me until I shoosh papped her to calm her down. But she glared at Gamzee when she felt the bandages and asked me about them and I sighed, saying that it was truly ok and she went on another worrying/ranting spree and I had to shoosh pap her again. Eventually once I finished with all of the shoosh papping, we all finally went back to work and cleaned up the place of the fuchsia, jade, and yellow blood that was all over the room. But during it Gamzee had absconded and disappeared. His trail faint but I know that he used the vents to leave quickly and Terezi had scowled as did Kanaya.


End file.
